Lovers Lullaby
by Elphie of Heartshaven
Summary: A sweet moment one morning between the Doctor and Romana at the piano. Post Gallifrey series 3, pre Time War. One-shot 8/III super love fluff.


**Yeah, I know, another Romana fic, what can I say, I just love her, and Steven Moffat better bring her back at some point, or the wand just might have to come out...**

**This isn't very plot-y, it was mostly just fluff bunnies invading head. Quick explanation though- this is AFTER the BF series **_**Gallifrey,**_** but pre Time War. In this I sort of went by the notion that the last episode of the third series and the whole of series 4 didn't happed and the whole dogma virus thing isn't an issue. Romana was still deposed, but she remained on the High Council. and the 8th Doctor returned to Gallifrey because of the impending war, and eventually started teaching at the academy. by the time this happens the two of them have grown closer. Basically, plot not the point here, it's the fluff, just roll with me folks. **

* * *

><p><em>"You know I'm a bit too proud.<em>  
><em>You know that I know how to pray.<em>  
><em>You know I won't give this up unless I have to give it up.<em>  
><em>You know I won't walk away.<em>

_But, baby, you're like a diesel truck, _  
><em>Shifting gears and the pedal stuck,<em>  
><em>You're Heading straight for the edge and showing no signs of slowing.<em>  
><em>And I don't have the luxury of knowing."<em>

_Luxury of Knowing- KEITH URBAN_

* * *

><p>Music rang through the halls of Heartshaven, sweet song carried through the empty halls like a raven on a breeze.<p>

The Doctor woke in an empty bed, listening to the strange, yet beautiful new sound. He rose from the bed and threw on his robes loosely, and followed the soft melody from the piano. He stopped in the doorway of an open and airy sitting room that was bathed in the golden-orange of the mid morning glow twin suns cast upon the faded blue marble.

Romanadvoratrelundar sat at the white piano, playing a soft, passionate classical Earth piece. She was already dressed, wearing a curve hugging scarlet corset laced with golden ribbon, on top of an off white long sleeved chemise, and a simple floor length burgundy skirt with orange undertones. He watched her fondly from the shadows, admiring her. He could stand there for hours, looking on as her fingers danced gracefully across the black and ivory keys. Her slender body swayed with the melody, and the music seemed to envelop her with every note, and just enhance her angelic qualities. He closed his eyes for a moment, and listened to her play, the song flowing into his hearts, and speaking every feeling of love and passion he had ever had for Romana. As the piece ended, the last note hung in the air like thick honey, and seemed to linger forever.

Then out of the calm silence, a tender choice called from across the vast room, "I know you're there, don't act like I didn't sense you come in." He opened his eyes, and she had her back turned to him, shaking her head. "Honestly Theta, You know I hate it when you do that. "

He chuckled as he walked forth from the entryway. He was horrible when it came to hiding his telepathic link with Romana, she had always been so sharp and cunning, even for him it was hard to outwit her. He curled his arms around her waist, whispering good mooring.

She wrapped her arms around his, "Good morning to you too. Finally out of bed I see," she bantered as she did every morning, teasing him for being a late sleeper. The Doctor smiled and brushed leaned over kissed her. Rassilon, did he love waking up to this, to great and hold his beautiful wife. She hadn't changed very much from her second incarnation to her third, but her soft flaxen hair was now barely more than shoulder length, and had more waves and curls to it, and her eyes had changed too. Where they had been mysterious dark amber brown, they were now a bright, silvery shade of grey, with even more seductive mystery.

Her wedding band glittered in the sunlight, the white gold from the Black Hills of Earth and tiny Gallifreyan White Point Star diamond, dazzling on her delicate finger. Many Time Lords had frowned upon the "primitive" earth tradition of rings. But that was the least of the couple's worries.

The High Council had been furious at their marriage, a love match rather than a political or genetically advantages one- not to mention a marriage between a renegade and a member of the Council its self. But there was nothing they could do; Romana and the Doctor had been bonded with the traditional Gallifreyan ceremony, with every bit of legality and validity intact. The most the old fashioned prudes on the High Council could do to the couple was give them disgusted looked as they walked past in the corridors of the capitol, pretending as if the disgraceful matter did not exist- which suited the Doctor and Romana all the better. They would rather be ignored than have a battle everyday over their marital status. Romana especially liked to keep things quiet, Even though she loved her husband with every fiber of her being, she still had duties to perform, and there most imperative things to be argued in the Panoptican then her who she had chosen to marry. Both she and the Doctor had decided to keep their home and political lives separate, and never wore their wedding rings in plainly in public, but kept tucked safely in their robes on chains around their necks. But here, in the serenity and solidarity of Heartshaven- Romana's ancestral home where they had decided to settle, as she was the last living heir, and the Doctor had not been welcome in the House of Lungbarrow for many years now- she proudly wore her token of love for the Doctor. He was more stubborn and was not always discreet, and would sometimes wear his ring to irritate Chancellor Astor, or tease his students at the Academy with. Of course Romana would scold him for it, but he would just give her a cheeky grin and pull her close to kiss her and she would just roll her eyes, and pretend like her husband wasn't as stubborn as she was.

The Doctor walked around the mahogany bench to join her, slipping his hand into hers. He dabbled at the piano keys for a few moments with his free hand, and then added. "I was good friends with Beethoven once, wonderful character; I gave him the idea for the Piano on the floor."

"Will you ever stop showing off?" Romana only rolled her eyes." Remind me why I married you again?"

He smiled and pulled her close to kiss her. "Because I'm completely hopeless without you?"

She returned the smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's the truth to say the least." She pressed her lips to his, the two of them entwined for what seemed hours.

Eventually, the Doctor let go of her gently, and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand the arm still hooked loosely around her waist. "So where did you learn to play like that? You never told her you knew piano,"

She shrugged. "I just sort of taught myself. My grandmother was a Patrex, House of Glassfeather. I suppose that's where I get it." She blushed humbly, "but I'm no where near as talented as she was. "

He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Well, I think you're brilliant." Romana never ceased to amaze him. They had been married ten years, and there was still so much he didn't know about her. But that was ok- that was he loved about her, the mystery, the endless guessing game. She was the only woman to keep him on his toes, that he could not figure out at the drop go a hat. Her soul was so deep, and he had only begun to dive into that ocean. And he loved every moment of it; he never wanted it to end.

He nuzzled her cheek, his scraggly light chestnut blonde curls tickling her nose. She giggled, and he whispered. "Play something else, please."

Pecking him on the cheek, she settled herself on the bench again. She paused for a moment, thinking of a piece, and then she sighed and lightly set her fingers on the keys. She began playing an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby, sweet and calming, but carrying a low and somber undertone. The Doctor looked out the window as she played, gazing upon the horizon line of Mount Cadon, the lullaby Romana keyed capturing the innocence and beauty of the snowcaps and the swaying fields of long, lush crimson grass with the light and short higher notes, and the longer pedaled bass notes of the olden lullaby capturing trepidation and sorrow for the on coming with the Daleks that many feared would ensue in the next decade.

Romana started sing along with the music in old high Gallifreyan, and the Doctor joined her on the piano, playing in harmony on the lower octaves. As the lengthy song flowed from the instrument, and the two lovers' duet rang though the ancient house, and their hearts, the world outside seemed to fade away. At that very moment, there was no High Council to debate their marriage, no impending gruesome war- just Romana and the Doctor together at the piano, sharing a lover's song.


End file.
